creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pewien Grubas
Masz mocny sen. Istnieje tylko kilka rzeczy, które są w stanie wyrwać Cię z objęć Morfeusza. Jedną z nich jest burza. Huk towarzyszący błyskawicy sprawia, że ze stanu głębokiego snu przechodzisz w stan drzemki. Kolejny hałas, spowodowany przez piorun całkowicie Cię wybudza. Leżysz na łóżku mając szeroko otwarte oczy i rozglądasz się po pogrążonym w ciemnościach pokoju. Twoje spojrzenie powoli przeskakuje z jednego nierozpoznawalnego, rzucającego podłużne cienie przedmiotu na drugi. Dostrzegasz lustro, gładką taflę szkła, oprawioną w staromodną, drewnianą ramę, które wisi naprzeciwko łóżka. Błyskawica rozświetla na chwilę całe pomieszczenie. W tym ułamku sekundy w lustrzanym odbiciu dostrzegasz całe tuziny ludzkich twarzy. Wszystkie mają czarne, puste oczy oraz szeroko otwarte usta. Patrzą się na Ciebie. Wtedy pokój ponownie ogarnia mrok. Czy to, co widziałeś, było prawdziwe? Ogarnięty strachem, nie możesz zasnąć. Spędzasz resztę nocy siedząc na łóżku. Złapałem się za brzuch i oparłem głowę na kolanach. Nie miałem pojęcia co robić. Pozostało mi jedynie czekać na śmierć, jedną z okrutniejszych. Legendy głoszą, że na tych, którzy sczeźli z głodu, w raju czeka wielka uczta, przy której nigdy się nie najedzą do syta. Jako iż nie jestem pokornym wyznawcą Boga, myśl ta nie wzbudziła we mnie ani krzty nadziei, miast tego natchnęła mnie obojętnością. W weekend, przez około dwadzieścia minut jeździłem po dzielnicach nieopodal akademika, aż w końcu trafiłem na wyprzedaż garażową, gdzie miałem nadzieję ubić jakiś interes. Skończyłem na zdobyciu kopii Pokemon Stadium, Goldeneye (fuck yeah), F-Zero oraz dwóch kontrolerów za 2 dolary. Zadowolony, zacząłem wracać z powrotem, kiedy to ostatnia wyprzedaż przykuła moją uwagę. Nawet teraz nie mam pojęcia czemu, nie było żadnego samochodu, tylko jeden stół z przypadkowymi gratami, ale coś mnie tu przywiodło. Zazwyczaj ufam swojemu instynktowi, więc wysiadłem z samochodu, po czym zostałem przywitany przez staruszka. Wyglądał, delikatnie mówiąc, odpychająco. To było dziwne. Jeśli byś mnie zapytał, dlaczego sprawiał takie wrażenie, nie potrafiłbym sprecyzować czemu – było w nim coś, przez co czułem się niekomfortowo, nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to to, że gdyby nie środek dnia i nie byłoby tylu osób, nawet nie pomyślałbym o tym, by do niego podejść. To było troszkę dziwne, że rodzice nie rzucili okiem na niego, a on sam poszedł daleko aż do mnie. - Dobrze. Zaprowadzę cię. Ale obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz się oddalał nigdzie bez zgody rodziców, dobrze? Spojrzał na mnie złowrogo. Jakby w tej chwili poczuł złość do mnie. Ale z jakiego powodu? Jest już bardzo ciemno. Piszę przy świetle ogniska. Jest zimno a namioty nie dają rady powstrzymać mroźnego wiatru i coraz częściej przemakają. Myślę, że znajdujemy się jakieś 15 km na północ od Okoniny. To był ciężki dzień dla każdego z nas. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że uda nam się dzisiaj go wytropić, może nawet schwytać. Niestety teren był dla nas bardziej nieprzyjazny niż wczoraj. Wzgórza, skały i gęste krzaki spowolniły nas i przysłaniały nam widok na całą okolicę. Nie widzieliśmy go, ale słyszeliśmy. Melodia, którą śpiewa jest niepodobna do dźwięku wydawanego przez jakiekolwiek znane nam zwierzę. Brzmi bardziej jak ludzki głos, opowiada o nadziei i marzeniach. Zdaję sobie sprawę z gorzkiej ironii, że piosenka, która dodaje nam sił jest śpiewana przez zwierzę, na które polujemy. Nie jestem pewien intencji Yuriego ale jest pewne, że nie okaże mu żadnej litości. Wiem także, że nie powstrzymam go przed tym. Moje szczęście uciekło pod natłokiem zmartwień, a nadzieja została zmyta przez deszcz. Wtedy z oczu tego Staruszka zaczęła lecieć krew, biegłem w stronę samochodu rodziców ale dziadek się na mnie rzucił i próbował zabić. Na szczęście udało mi się przed nim uciec. Do teraz nie mogę tego zdarzenia zapomnieć